


Quicky

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Ass Smacking, Choking, Cool, F/M, Gender Neutral, Gender Not Specified, Humiliation, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Noodle's there for like 30 seconds, Other, Quickies, Shit talking, Smut, almost getting caught, bent over, dom murdoc, slight ear play, sub Reader, submissive s/o, that's a new thing i made up apparently, you're texting with her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You and Murdoc have been playing with each other all day, and when the band is finally getting home, you two have to finish quickly





	Quicky

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/177965882697/quicky
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Amelia

You and Murdoc had been messing around all day, but with all the teasing you had done to each other, neither of you had actually gotten off yet. So when you get a text that the band would be back from town in 15 minutes, Murdoc starts to freak out.

“Tell them to go to the park or some shit. Stall them,” he says. You text them back and tell them to go to the park. A second later, your phone buzzes.

“Noodle says they’re tired and just want to get home.”

“Tell them no,” he says, straight faced.

“Well, how should I go about that?” He takes your phone, starts writing, then hands it back to you. _We need bread and milk, but the good shit fresh from the bakery. Murdoc’s gonna shank a bitch if the bread’s stale again._

“How long do you think that’ll keep them?” you ask.

“Not sure, we gotta be quick.”

 _He can get his own damn bread. We’ve been running around all day,_ Noodle writes back. _See you in 15._

Murdoc sees this, and recognizing that they’re coming home no matter what, pounces on you. You don’t have pants on and he’s missing a shirt, and as he’s sliding his tongue into your mouth, he pulls your underwear off. He grinds into you, and you both moan from the sudden friction.

“Ready,” you breathe to him. He drags you to the edge of the bed and flips you onto your stomach, making sure you hinge at the side of the mattress.

“Fuck me, I’ve been waiting all damn day to use you,” he growls as he undoes his belt. You hear him slide the leather belt out of his pants and he puts it around your neck, hooking it in a hole he specifically made the size of your throat. His zipper slides down, and he just sits there, groping your ass.

“Murdoc, they’re gonna get home and we’re not gonna be done,” you whine.

“Mmhhh~ Don’t you worry darling, they’ll hear you even if they’re 5 minutes down the road~,” he says. You can hear the sinister, dominating smile on his face. He smacks your ass and you yelp, making him moan.

“My good bitch, you’ll let me do anything, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes!”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes! Anything!”

“Once more darling.”

“You can do anything to me! Use me! I’m your bitch!”

“Oohhh, what a good slut you are~” he leans down to your ear. “I’ll have fun fucking your brains out.” He bites your earlobe and runs his tongue up your ear, then pulls and lets go. He slams into you from behind and thrusts harshly and fast. You choke and your eyes water from the pleasure. He grabs the belt, pulling on it to cut of a bit of air. He smacks your ass and howls like a dog as he fucks you ruthlessly. You gasp for air and he trades the belt for your shoulders, bracing himself on you as he pounds into you. You scream his name, begging him to make you cum, and he laughs. You start to black out from the pleasure, all the sensations making it impossible to climax, and your vision starts to go spotty. You snap out of it when Murdoc is back to standing upright and he smacks your ass hard. You yelp, and he groans in sadistic pleasure. He growls as he speeds up. He drags his nails down your back down to your ass. He gropes your cheeks and digs his nails into your flesh. He howls and you choke again, earning a lick up the side of you jaw. He doesn’t straighten out, and he rips the belt out of its hole and throws it away. He bites down hard on your neck as he shags you like an animal. You scream out in ecstasy, encouraging him to keep going and he growls happily.

“Fuck- babe- I- I’m gonna cum!” you scream.

“Me too!”

His hips stutter and you clamp down around his throbbing member and scream his name as he fires his cream into you, cum shots shooting into you every time his cock pulses until he’s dry and you’re almost crying from the ecstasy and intensity of your orgasm.

Murdoc lays on you, panting your name, while you do the same. After you’ve caught your breath, Murdoc slides his spent cock out of you, and you both whimper from losing the connection. He puts you on the bed properly and climbs in next to you. He stays on his back and you cuddle up to him. He puts on arm around you and one behind his head, then Noodle knocks.

“We got your damn bread. You owe me,” she says, before walking away.

Murdoch chuckles, half asleep. “Holy shit.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” you say, and the two of you fall asleep.


End file.
